Milton Hershey
Milton Snavely Hershey (September 13, 1857 – October 13, 1945) was an American confectioner, philanthropist, and founder of The Hershey Chocolate Company and the "company town" of Hershey, Pennsylvania. He was honored by the United States Postal Service with a 32¢ Great Americans series (1980–2000) postage stamp. Milton Hershey was born on September 13, 1857, to Veronica "Fanny" Snavely and Henry Hershey. His family were members of Pennsylvania's Mennonite community. His ancestors were Swiss and German and had settled in Pennsylvania in the early 1700s.[1] He grew up speaking the "Pennsylvania Dutch" dialect.[2] Being a youngster in rural Pennsylvania, there was work to be done. Like many rural young people of the time, Milton was expected to help out on the family farm, and he learned early on of the value of hard work and perseverance. Henry Hershey rarely stayed anywhere very long, and was prone to leaving his wife and child for long periods. Because of this, Hershey had a very limited education with no schooling after 4th grade. When he was in his late teens and 20s, Milton would travel with his father on his sales trips. After one lengthy visit to Chicago, Milton grew tired of Chicago and returned to Pennsylvania. Milton returning was a great joy for "Aunt Mattie" (Martha Snavely, Fanny's sister) who loved Milton as if he were her own son. Milton's return was short-lived though. He soon left for New York.[3] With the proceeds from the 1900 sale of the Lancaster Caramel Company, Hershey initially acquired farm land about 30 miles northwest of Lancaster, near his birthplace of Derry Church. There, he could obtain the large supplies of fresh milk needed to perfect and produce fine milk chocolate. Excited by the potential of milk chocolate, which at that time was a luxury product, Hershey was determined to develop a formula for milk chocolate and market and sell it to the American public. Through trial and error, he created his own formula for milk chocolate. The first Hershey's Bar was enjoyed in 1900. Hershey's Kisses were developed in 1907, and the Hershey's Bar with almonds was introduced in 1908. On March 2, 1903, he began construction on what was to become the world’s largest chocolate manufacturing company. The facility, completed in 1905, was designed to manufacture chocolate using the latest mass production techniques. Hershey’s milk chocolate quickly became the first nationally marketed product of its kind. The factory was in the center of a dairy farmland, but with Hershey’s support, houses, businesses, churches, and a transportation infrastructure accreted around the plant. Because the land was surrounded by dairy farms, he was able to use fresh milk to mass-produce quality milk chocolate. Hershey continued to experiment and perfect the process of making milk chocolate using the techniques he had first learned for adding milk to make caramels when he had moved to Colorado. Appearance: Crazy Rap Battles 5 Opponents: Willy Wonka & Oompa Loompas Verse One Look into my chocolate, made best by Milton Hershey, I'll give you the urge to get a drink, bitch I'll make you thirsty. Mr Wonka, you're a plonker, I'll give you a spanking, with my rankings, I'm the founder of cocoa, it should be me you're freaking thanking. You won't like me when I'm loose, spitting candy on your food, I'll give you freaking nightmares, I'll whip you up in my mousse. You're so crazy, god damn lazy, cannot travel, you're a Savile, To that Charlie and those others who would rather eat gravel! Verse Two Woah, woah, woah, hoe n' bow, why do you row- Faster, faster on that boat? You need to slow down bro. I make a million of my products and that's just the wrappers alone, Dwag, I'm a rapper alone, you're a dick with all your clones. You'll be snapped like a joint on my back, how about that? Check my name on the packs while I'm emptying the sacks- Full of money, you bunny, you're really not that funny, I'll shit some chocolate out on you, like sticky runny honey!